Mon Graal
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Lily et la Ténébreuse forment une alliance destructrice. Il revient au roi Arthur de sauver son royaume. Baby Dragon Swan (Swan Lily). [La suite de 'L'Etoile au Marqueur Indélébile']


**Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Attention** _:_ **cet OS est la suite de** _L'Etoile au Marqueur Indélébile_ **. Vous ne comprendrez pas grand-chose si vous ne la lisez pas avant...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lily déploya ses ailes. Elle s'apprêtait à bondir de la muraille qui commençait à s'effriter sous son poids quand Arthur surgit des gravas. La large gueule du dragon de blanc et de sang se referma sur une des pattes arrières de Lily. Le dragon noir gémit et tenta d'ôter sa patte des crocs de son adversaire. Arthur serra davantage. On entendit ses dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs crisser sur les écailles noires de Lily. Sur le dos de cette monture à la peau noire, la Ténébreuse baissa les yeux sur Arthur. Ce dernier redoubla d'effort pour faire plier Lily, défiant ostensiblement la Ténébreuse du regard. Il tenta de rouler sur le flan pour briser la patte de sa bâtarde de progéniture.

« Grossière erreur. » siffla Emma entre ses dents.

Une colère dédaigneuse déchira son visage figé dans une blancheur cadavérique. Arthur cligna des yeux et Emma avait quitté le dos de Lily. Le dragon noir crachait colère et flammes, ne pouvant de défaire du piège de son père. Arthur tenta de broyer les écailles et la patte de son adversaire. Il laissa son poids peser pour entrainer le dragon dans les fondations et les ruines du château. Il chercha néanmoins la Ténébreuse de ses yeux reptiliens, redoutant son attaque.

La Ténébreuse apparut sur le crâne d'Arthur. Elle se maintint habillement sur la tête du dragon à l'aide de ses jambes. Arthur secoua la tête, la balança violemment d'un côté et de l'autre dans l'espoir de faire tomber cette meurtrière cavalière. Lily pleura de douleur et son gémissement déchira l'air.

Emma apposa ses paumes sur les écailles. Elle laissa déferler sa magie, faisant vibrer les os du dragon. Le roi résista. Un bourdonnement assourdissant se répandit dans l'air. La douleur devint insupportable. Arthur ouvrit la gueule et libéra Lily. Il ne se défit pas de la Ténébreuse pour autant. Emma tenta d'arracher les écailles avec ses ongles. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Arthur. elle voulait le faire souffrir, l'anéantir de ses propres mains.

L'oiseau noir gagna le ciel, loin des griffes du roi Arthur. Mais Lily ne s'enfuit pas. Le dragon décrivit un cercle autour de l'enceinte du château. Elle passa momentanément hors du champ de vision de Regina et d'Henry qui observaient, impuissants, la scène depuis l'une des tours.

« Maman ! » hurla Henry depuis la fenêtre au verre brisé.

La Ténébreuse était noyée dans sa soif de sang. Entendre Arthur lui demander grâce ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de toute puissance. Elle voulait encore l'entendre implorer sa clémence.

« MAMAN ! » hurla Henry à plein poumons.

La Ténébreuse leva sa pale figure en direction de la tour. Ses yeux étaient sans âme. De ses doigts perlaient le sang du monarque. Elle était tout ce qu'Emma n'était pas.

Regina eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux. Emma s'était de nouveau évaporée.

Un souffle ardent inonda le château. Regina leva ses paumes. Alors un halo violet recouvrit aussitôt la tour dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les protégeant mais aussi ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore. Henry cacha sa tête dans ses bras, par réflexe, pour se protéger des flammes.

Le château était en proie aux flammes de Lily. Le dragon de cendres embrasa chaque pierre, chaque parcelle de plancher. Le château d'Arthur s'effondra sous ce dernier assaut. Les flammes se dissipèrent quelques peu et entre l'éclat des flammes, Henry eut le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois Lily avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, emportée par la magie de la Ténébreuse.

Regina baissa ses mains et le halo violet qu'elle avait étendu pour protéger le tour s'évanouit. Henry resta immobile, regardant les flammes et le ciel à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Sa mère prit son bras.

« Il faut partir. » dit-elle.

Un nuage l'enveloppa Henry et elle, loin de la morsure des flammes. Ils réapparurent hors de l'enceinte du château. Les Charmings et Hook accoururent à leur rencontre, la figure assombrit par la fumée.

« Personne n'est blessé ? » demanda Regina en les regardant un à un.

A première vue, ils étaient tous ressortis indemne de cette assaut virulent. Ils n'avaient aucune trace de brûlures, leurs vêtements étaient intacts.

« Nous étions dans l'autre tour, expliqua Charming. Nous avons eu le temps de sortir avant que cela ne se dégrade... »

C'était là un bel euphémisme pour parler de la violence et la cruauté dont avait fait preuve Emma.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda Snow.

Elle se tourna vers le château. La pierre était rongée par les flammes. Le feu dansait narquoisement, heureux de ce festin de roi. Hook regarda tristement ce spectacle de désolation.

« Il est temps de quitter le navire. Arthur ne nous aidera plus désormais. » dit-il.

Regina hocha la tête. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Henry et s'éloignèrent du château d'Arthur dont il ne resterait bientôt plus aucune trace de la grandeur.

* * *

Le dragon noir agrippa ses griffes contre la façade rocheuse. La bête serra la mâchoire, faisant taire un gémissement de douleur. Sur son dos, la Ténébreuse décrivit un arc de cercle de la pointe de sa dague. La paroi de la montagne se craquela. La pierre tomba. Un trou se creusa dans son flan. Lorsque l'espace libéré fut assez grand, le dragon s'y engouffra. Lily n'osa pas poser sa patte sur le sol, de peur que la douleur la foudroie.

Emma se laissa glisser au sol. Elle atterrit sans bruit, avec aisance et légèreté. Elle fit glisser sa main sur les écailles de Lily dont la respiration était rendue rauque et saccadée. Emma longea son flan du bout des doigts. Son regard de jade détailla la blessure. Elle survola la plaie ensanglantée de sa main mais la chair demeurait entaillée, écorchée. Le dragon grogna. La Ténébreuse tourna ses yeux vers Lily.

« Ça va aller » assura-t-elle.

La Ténébreuse plaça la lame flammée dans sa paume et l'entailla profondément. Le sang goutta sur le sol poussiéreux. Le dragon noir observa le visage d'Emma avec attention, s'attendant à voir un signe de douleur mais les traits de la Ténébreuse demeuraient imperturbables. Emma caressa la blessure de Lily de sa main. Son sang sirupeux d'un pourpre presque noir se déposa sur la plaie. Le sang de la Ténébreuse s'infiltra sans la chair du dragon et la guérit de l'intérieur. Les tissus se refermèrent, les écailles recouvrirent et protégèrent de nouveau la peau créant l'armure qu'elle devait toujours être.

Emma se recula d'un pas. Un nuage surgit et enveloppa le dragon avant de se dissiper pour laisser Lily dans son enveloppe humaine.

« Il a essayé de me bouffer ! J'vais le tuer ! » ragea-t-elle en portant une main à sa jambe.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, ne souhaitant pas appuyer son poids sur sa jambe.

\- « Ça fait un mal de chien en plus..., fit-elle en posant ses mains sur sa jambe.

\- Je lui arracherai les membres un à un, murmura la Ténébreuse d'un ton glacial.

\- Ta main... ça va ? »

Emma avait laissé ses bras ballants le long de son corps. Lle sang perlait goutte à goutte de sa main pour teinter le sol d'une marque sombre. Elle leva sa main à ce que Lily puisse en apercevoir la paume avec distinction. Elle était recouverte d'un sang rouge et sombre et l'entaille paraissait profonde. Ensuite, Emma ferma sa main pour la rouvrir aussitôt : le blessure avait disparu, ne laissant aucune stigmate sur la chair. Le sang lui-même avait disparut sa paume était blanche et immaculée.

« Tu vois ? C'était rien. » répondit Emma.

La jambe de Lily ne saignait plus mais une douleur la traversait toujours.

\- « Tu comptes vraiment le tuer ?, demanda Lily.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit la Ténébreuse. Je dois faire autre chose avant. »

Emma le souhaita et la réalité plia selon son désir. Sa tenue de cuir noir se mua en une cotte de maille surmontée d'une armure d'argent. Une pièce de tissu l'habilla encore. Le tabar noir se broda d'une tête de dragon de nacre et de sang. La Ténébreuse se paraît de tout les attributs des chevaliers d'Arthur. La Ténébreuse s'avança vers l'extérieur de son refuge taillé dans la montagne. Le vent sifflait. Ce lieu escarpé saurait garder les aventureux à distance.

\- « Où tu vas ?

\- Repose-toi. » répondit la Ténébreuse sans plus s'expliquer.

Puis elle se laissa tomber le long de la falaise, ne craignant pas la chute, ne redoutant nullement une mort qui ne viendrait jamais. Elle tenait fermement sa dague dans sa main et elle était déterminée à en faire bon usage.

Lily eut un soubresaut de surprise mêlé de peur en voyant Emma chuter. La grotte se mit à gronder et Lily se crispa, prête à combattre en dépit de la douleur qui la tenaillait. Une paroi de la montagne se creusa encore et dessina les contours d'une cheminée. Un lit se tailla dans le mur opposé. Coussins et matelas vinrent habiller le lieu pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur et d'humanité. L'ensemble était sommaire et quelque peu rustique à son goût, mais il faudrait bien s'y habituer.

Lily se hissa sur sa jambe et se train jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas du lit. Le matelas l'accueillit à bras ouverts et Lily se laissa sombrer dans ce duvet.

* * *

La Ténébreuse repéra sa cible. Elle s'approcha de cette petite cité aux récemment rues pavées. C'était une ville assez coquette et riche, un des poumons qui rendaient le royaume d'Arthur vivant et dynamique.

Les habitants continuaient leurs occupations sans avoir encore connaissance du drame qui avait frappé le château d'Arthur. Emma marcha dans la rue principale, aux yeux de tous. Sa cotte de maille cliquerait au fil de ses pas. Les habitants n'étaient nullement inquiété par son apparence : elle portait le tabar d'Arthur, elle ne pouvait être une menace. Les armoiries d'Arthur était le meilleur cheval de Troie ici bas.

La Ténébreuse s'approcha d'un puits et poussa la femme qui lui barrait la route. Cette dernière regretta l'injure qu'elle lui lança en découvrant les armoiries du roi qui ornaient sa poitrine. Emma regarda la femme dans les yeux. Son regard vert et dénué d'émotions la fit taire aussitôt. La Ténébreuse posa ses mains sur le rebord du puits. Il s'affaissa, se fendit. Puis la terre vibra sous l'effet d'un doux ronronnement que lui insufflait la Ténébreuse. L'eau surgit du puits comme un serpent de sa tanière. L'eau grondait et suivait les gestes et la volonté de la Ténébreuse.

Les plus prudents tentèrent de fuir dès lors. Mais que pouvait-il espérer alors qu'Emma était omnipotente ? La nature exhaussait le moindre de ses désirs. Elle jeta son serpent d'eau à travers la cité. La serpent se scinda en une multitude de serpents plus petits, optimisant son efficacité et sacrifiant une apparence plus menaçante. La mort primait sur l'esthétique.

L'eau s'engouffra dans le rues, s'aventura dans les ruelles. Elle balaya tout sur son passage, noya les infortunés. Quelques téméraires inconscients tentèrent de pourfendre Emma, essayèrent de lui tirer une flèche dans le cœur. Emma laissa les flèches se ficher dans son dos. Elle n'en souffrait pas. Elle détruit encore les habitations et qui s'effondrèrent sous sa main comme un château de cartes.

Elle prit grand soin à laisser quelques survivants. C'est par eux que le fléau révèlerait sa véritable nature. Une fois son méfait accompli, la Ténébreuse disparut dans un autre village.

Les habitations étaient moins nombreuses. Elle s'aventura dans les champs. Les cultures s'inclinèrent et pourrirent sur son passage. Les habitants fuyaient devant elle de crainte d'être atteint par le même mal avec lequel elle empoisonnait leurs terres. La Ténébreuse les priva leur pain et sema la famine. Un brouillard noir finit de se répandre dans les plantations.

Elle poursuivit sa route, disparaissant et apparaissant dans ces villages choisis au hasard pour qu'elle puisse y déferler sa colère. Elle s'adonna à sa tâche jusque tard dans la nuit, faisant écrouler quelques maisons, embrasant quelques chaumières. Nul n'était à l'abri.

* * *

Arthur était contraint de devenir le spectateur de l'effondrement de son royaume. Il avait abandonné son corps reptilien car trop volumineux et encombrant. Il avait couru dans la tour de Merlin pour y sauver quelques grimoires et potions. Il avait esquivé les flammes et avait fui son propre château, contraint de venir hors-la-loi du fait de la montée au pouvoir officieuse de la Ténébreuse. Les flammes crépitaient et se faisaient plus monstrueuses, rugissant et défiant le roi de venir les braver.

Il partit à travers la forêt, là où la Ténébreuse n'oserait le chercher. Il devait prendre un peu de recul pour préparer une nouvelle approche. La journée fut longue et laborieuse. Arthur écumait les ouvrages de Merlin à la recherche d'une solution. Mais l'enchanteur n'avait pas laissé de remède miracle derrière lui même la potion visant à occire la Ténébreuse avait péri dans les flammes.

Il arrêta ses recherches sur une page dont le coin à peine noirci sous les flammes. Il se rappelait de ce sort... Merlin en avait déjà fait usage mais Arthur n'avait jamais participé à son élaboration. Le roi lut attentivement la page et prit le temps d'en mémoriser chaque mot. Si l'ouvrage venait à disparaître, il ne devait pas en souffrir.

Pendant que le roi cherchait à vaincre le monstre, la Ténébreuse ébréchait la confiance du peuple, condamnait les populations à la mort ou à la famine. La psychose s'emparait des cœurs. Camelot se méfiait de ses propres chevaliers car si tous ignorait l'identité de ce traitre au teint pâle, tous avaient reconnus les armoiries du roi. Et à ce seul signe, ils pensèrent que le roi lui-même avait orchestré leur perte. La Ténébreuse semait la discorde, le doute dans les cœurs et les esprits les plus érudits. Les mutineries ne tardèrent pas à éclater d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Les gens se sentaient livrés à eux-mêmes et s'abandonnaient à des actes désespérés. La survie des uns passait par le sacrifice des autres.

Arthur arracha la page du grimoire et la cacha dans la bourse de cuir de sa ceinture. Une branche craqua. Le roi fit volte-face. Il posa ses yeux sur la famille de la Ténébreuse. Il en avisa chaque membre.

\- « Nous venons conclure un marché, déclara Regina.

\- Alors que vous avez juré ma mort pour avoir malmené votre fils ?, fit remarquer Arthur. C'est une fourberie peu délicate.

\- Nous voulons que vous nous aidiez à capturer Emma, ajouta David.

\- Elle aura tôt fait d'anéantir votre cher royaume si vous refusez notre aide, plaida Snow avec raison.

\- Tu ne veux pas de la Ténébreuse sur tes terres et nous voulons la ramener avec nous. Les bons comptes font les bons amis, n'est-ce pas, _mate_ ?, renchérit Hook.

\- Possédez-vous un quelconque moyen de retrouver sa trace ?, interrogea le monarque.

\- Pas pour le moment. » répondit Regina.

Henry leva les yeux vers sa mère. Il savait qu'elle mentait mais en ignorait encore la raison. Arthur acquiesça. Il se résigna à s'allier avec ceux qui seraient le plus à même de faire plier la Ténébreuse. Le roi se mua en ce grand dragon d'ivoire aux écailles marbrées de rouge. Il souffla et battit des ailes, clouant au sol les proches de la Ténébreuse. Puis le dragon s'envola, ne craignant alors nul ennemi.

Hook regarda Arthur disparaître à l'horizon et resta un court instant bouche bée.

\- « On s'est allié à un dragon. Félicitations, ma reine pour cette heureuse initiative, ironisa-t-il.

\- J'ai connu Maleficent, je sais comment les contenir.

\- Nous voilà rassurés, renchérit Hook.

\- Arthur est le seul être que nous connaissons à avoir connu Merlin Merlin qui était le seul à pouvoir aider Emma, _Guyliner_ , rappela Regina.

\- Donc c'est ça le plan ? S'allier au seul type qui voudrait accrocher la tête de Swan sur son mur ?

\- Le tout est de le poignarder avant qu'il ne le fasse. » répondit Regina avec lassitude.

Les Charmings les regardaient poursuivre leur joute verbale sans les interrompre. Hook trépignait sur place, à la recherche d'une solution. Emma semblait avoir définitivement sombré et tout espoir semblait perdu.

\- « Je crois que vous êtes habitué à ce genre de manœuvre, poursuivit la brune.

\- Je pourrais tout à fait embrocher Arthur de la pointe de mon crochet sans attendre votre ordre, marmonna-t-il les dents serrées.

\- Bien, approuva Regina. Je serais presque étonnée que vous soyez si réactif... bien que votre plan soit aussi téméraire que stupide. »

Henry s'approcha de sa mère. Il tenait à présent à lui poser une question afin d'éclaircir un point :

\- « Tu sais où trouver Emma ?

\- Je pense pourvoir la trouver mais rien ne me dit qu'elle me laissera l'approcher.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions y aller, intervint Snow. Nous sommes ses parents, elle nous laissera peut-être. »

David passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, sous le regard perplexe de Regina. Ils étaient d'une naïveté sidérante.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit d'humeur pour un moment mère-fille après avoir anéanti le château d'Arthur », souffla la brune dans une grimace peu convaincue.

Si elle ne parvenait pas à faire entendre raison à Emma alors ils leur faudrait bien s'allier à Arthur pour mettre la Ténébreuse hors d'état de nuire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'agir sans un plan de secours, pas avec la Ténébreuse comme adversaire.

* * *

Lily sentit une présence. Ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ou d'un curieux, elle projeta des flammes en direction de l'entrée de la grotte. Ses flammes heurtèrent un mur invisible et fanèrent dans un nuage de fumée grisâtre qui eut tôt fait de disparaître à son tour. La Ténébreuse montait la garde au chevet de Maleficent, constituant le plus invincible des cerbères. Emma leva les yeux, regardant la femme s'avancer vers elles.

\- « Pourquoi tu m'as empêchée de la réduire en cendres ?, interrogea Lily d'un ton accusateur.

\- Il faut lui laisser une chance de s'en tirer, répondit la Ténébreuse, une lueur cruelle dans le regard.

\- Tu sais qu'elle m'a saignée pour écrire sa fichue fin heureuse ?

\- Comment ?, demanda-elle,...Comme ça ? »

Regina sentit sa paume se déchirer et la brûler. Elle pinça les lèvres pour ne pas laisser entendre sa douleur. Elle ne chercha pas à guérir la plaie : elle avait été infligée par la magie de la Ténébreuse, elle serait des plus dures à soigner.

La Ténébreuse se tourna vers Lily.

« La chose est rectifiée, tu es heureuse ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Lily se répondit pas et Emma reporta son attention sur Regina.

\- « Tu comptes me raisonner ? Tu espères que je vais ramper et rejoindre le camp des ''gentils'' ?, fit-t-elle avec moquerie.

\- Arthur est vivant. Il cherche un moyen de t'empêcher de nuire à son royaume. Il faut que tu cesses cette destruction tant qu'il en est encore temps, la mit en garde Regina.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue la nouvelle Sauveuse, le nouvelle sainte, fit Emma dans ue grimace moqueuse. C'est arrivé quand ? »

La Ténébreuse esquissa quelques pas dans sa direction, cherchant plus à l'intimider qu'à l'approcher vraiment. Lily suivait attentivement l'échange, grondant intérieurement. Regina préféra occulter la provocation :

\- « Maleficent va me tuer si je ne la ramène pas. Elle ne devra être ici, dit-elle en regardant Lily.

\- Je reste avec Emma, fit savoir cette dernière.

\- Si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre Emma et la Ténébreuse, tu as un sérieux problème, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

\- Je me vois contrainte d'abréger cette entrevue, murmura la Ténébreuse. Lily veut rester, tout autant que moi. Ne bousille pas le bonheur des autres. »

Emma fit un bref geste de la main et Regina se fit happer une nuage noir avant de disparaître avec ce dernier, loin de ce refuge rocailleux. Ce nid redevenait le hâvre de quiétude qu'il était supposé être.

Lily observa attentivement Emma.

\- « Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée, pourquoi le ferais-je maintenant que tu m'as choisie ?, demanda Emma sur le même ton.

\- Je vais mieux. On peut sortir un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes non ? »

La Ténébreuse se fendit d'un sourire. Elle prit donc la décision de vêtir Lily d'une tenue plus noble. La tenue rustique et éprouvée qu'elle portait laissa place à une armure noire, d'un cuir épais. Lily regarda le tissu couvrir ses bras, songeant qu'elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler la tenue qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle devait garder Emma prisonnière dans le livre de l'Auteur.

Emma fit un léger mouvement du poignet. Un bouclier habilla le bras de Lily, frappé aux armoiries d'Arthur.

« Voici un bouclier de vertu » déclara la Ténébreuse d'un ton cérémonieux.

Emma décrivit un autre geste et cette fois c'est une épée qui prit forme dans l'autre main de Lily.

« Et voici cette épée de vérité. » termina la Ténébreuse avec la même ironie.

Emma sourit narquoisement, guettant la réaction de Lily qui ne se fit pas attendre :

\- « Tu en as pas marre de ces salades ?

\- Je pensais qu'une tenue à ta mesure te ferait plaisir, argua Emma.

\- La même tenue que ceux qu'on va essayer de dégommer ?, demanda-t-elle dubitative.

\- Je pensais effectivement que tu y trouverai un intérêt à être chevalier. » assura Emma.

Son sourire enjôleur s'effaça en même temps que le reste de sa silhouette et elle réapparut en face de Lily. Ses traits étaient de nouveau impassibles même si Lily devinait qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à agir ainsi avec elle. Le bouclier et l'épée était lourds, l'un et l'autre étaient tenus à bout de bras, laissant le plastron sans protection, à la merci de la Ténébreuse. Cette dernière effleura l'armure froide avant de laisser ses doigts glisser le long de la mâchoire de Lily.

« Je pensais te donner ceci, pour la chance. », souffla Emma.

Si la Ténébreuse initia l'idée, ce fut Lily qui se pencha pour le lui donner. Ses lèvres épousèrent maladroitement celles d'Emma et le dragon se jeta lui-même dans un puits de noirceur. Le tabar finit de se tisser autour de son buste et façonna les armoiries du roi Arthur. Elles étaient prêtes pour leur sortie.

* * *

Lily opéra selon les instructions que lui avaient données Emma. Elle laissa voir les armoiries d'Arthur puis se mua en dragon en semant la terreur et la détresse. Le dragon noir étira ses ailes comme l'on déploie le voile de la mort. Il rugit faisant trembler les malheureuses victimes qui cherchaient à s'enfuir sans réellement le pouvoir. Ces derniers étaient alors trop apeurés pour remarquer la présence de la Ténébreuse sur le dos de ce monstre d'écailles et de flammes. Seul son visage blanchâtre et ses cheveux décolorés pouvait encore la trahir. Le village s'organisa et ils décochèrent leurs flèches sur Lily. Certains se risquèrent à crier victoire avant de voir le colosse ployer.

Leurs flèches se transformèrent en petites fleurs bleutées, s'écrasant pitoyablement sur la peau du monstre sans le blesser. Lily inspira. Les villageois abandonnèrent définitivement leurs terres. Lily ouvrit la gueule et le feu se répandit à travers le village. Le feu tâcha de rattraper ses victimes qui filaient entre ses doigts ardents.

Une fois le désastre accompli, Lily déploya ses ailes. Chaque village anéanti était un coup porté au cœur d'Arthur. La discorde se répandait comme la peste à présent. Les survivants seraient la cause de leur déchéance.

Lily battit frénétiquement des ailes afin de ralentir son allure et d'amorcer son atterrissage. Elle était à présent plus habile et malgré sa taille impressionnante, elle arrivait à se mouvoir avec la même discrétion qu'un oiseau de nuit. Emma descendit de son dos, le pas enjoué. Lily reprit sa forme première et remarqua son comportement étrangement joyeux. Il arrivait à Emma d'être satisfaite mais Lily ne l'avait pas vue heureuse jusqu'alors.

\- « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça la Ténébreuse.

\- Un poney ?, tenta de deviner Lily.

\- Bien plus prestigieux qu'un cheval » assura-t-elle.

Dans ce refuge montagneux au mobilier strictement nécessaire, fleurit une table, ronde et imposante ainsi qu'une chaise au haut dossier ouvragé qui s'apparentait davantage à un trône. Lily haussa les sourcils, surprise. La Ténébreuse s'approcha du trône et en caressa amoureusement le dossier. Puis elle fit signe à son amie d'approcher. C'est alors que Lily remarqua une gravure dans le dossier du trône. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- « Pourquoi mon nom est gravé dessus ?

\- Il s'agit du Siège Périlleux, l'éclaira Emma. Seul celui dont le nom est gravé détient le Graal et peut s'y asseoir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si quelqu'un d'autre pose son royal derrière dessus ?

\- Il meurt. » répondit la Ténébreuse du tac au tac sans s'en émouvoir.

La châtiment réservé à l'arrogance des illégitimes était d'une banalité ennuyante à ses yeux. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'objet de ses préoccupations à cet instant.

« Assis-toi » ordonna Emma avec douceur.

Lily prit place sur ce trône qui lui était destiné. Elle posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et attendit, les sens en alerte, que quelque chose se produise. Mais rien ne vint. Elle se détendit puis leva les yeux vers Emma.

« Pourquoi tu m'offres quelque chose qui, de toute façon, est déjà à moi ? » demanda-elle, taquine.

Une lueur de malice passa dans le regard vert et froid de la Ténébreuse. C'était une beauté de glace qui laissait parfois un peu d'humanité réchauffer ses traits. Quelque chose de chaud, proche de la tendresse miroita dans son regard. Elle prit le visage de Lily entre ses mains.

« Parce que ce trône prouve que tu détiens le Graal et que je t'appartiens corps et âme. » murmura Emma.

Le cœur de Lily palpita lorsqu'Emma posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La Ténébreuse abandonna sa bouche et fit glisser sa main sur sa cuisse, dans une caresse qui ne laissait nulle place au doute quant à ce qu'elle convoitait.

* * *

La Ténébreuse répandait la terreur et la mort sur son passage et le dragon noir qui l'accompagnait était un fléau tout aussi mortel. Emma veillait à ce que rien ne parvienne jusqu'à Lily. Elle tuait tous les assaillants avant que ces derniers ne puissent ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir la stratégie d'un assaut.

Mais cette fois, Lily semblait moins aisée. Emma avait bien cru remarquer une certaine raideur dans sa patte. Elle était en train d'égorger un villageois quand un rugissement rauque et douloureux déchira ses oreilles. Emma abandonna le corps de sa proie pour retrouver Lily.

Ce grand oiseau d'écailles courbait l'échine et agitait anarchiquement ses ailes. La Ténébreuse approcha le dragon sans crainte et posa sa main blanche sur ses écailles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Emma.

Son regard chercha vainement les stigmates d'une blessure. Lily souffrait mais la Ténébreuse ne décelait aucune plaie, aucune trace de blessure. Quelle était la source de son mal ?

« Emma, arrête ! »

La Ténébreuse fut contrainte d'abandonner Lily du regard pour se tourner vers sa mère qui accourait dans sa direction, suivi de près par son père et le reste de cette déplorable équipe. Emma ne voulait pas les voir. Dans un battement de cils, la terre exhaussa sa prière. Le sol se craquela et une brèche profonde et sinueuse sépara consciencieusement Emma et Lily des autres. Snow s'arrêta péniblement dans sa course et David parvint de justesse à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'abysse.

La Ténébreuse les défia de toute sa grandeur. Lily baissa la tête pour être à sa hauteur. Elle entrouvrit la gueule et de la fumée s'échappa entre ses crocs. Emma posa une main sur la tête du dragon, sans même se donner la peine de la regarder. Si la Ténébreuse pouvait sentir les intentions du dragon, Lily pouvait comprendre la demande silencieuse que formulait Emma. La Ténébreuse caressa doucement les écailles rugueuses avec autant de tendresse que si ses doigts avait éprouvé la chevelure de Lily.

Les flammes qui crépitaient encore et finissaient de réduire le village en cendres. L'éclat rougeoyant faisait paraître la Ténébreuse du teint pourpre de la colère.

\- « Tu ne peux pas indéfiniment fuir et passer ta vie à tuer !, vociféra Regina en cédant à l'agacement. Ton amie effrontée ne sera pas toujours là !

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça, Swan ! » appuya Hook avec tristesse et espoir.

Lily cracha une gerbe de fumée, de dédain. Elle les aurait bien volontiers carbonisés si Emma ne lui avait pas intimé qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Leurs paroles parvinrent tout de même à arracher un sourire amusé à l'âme glaciale de la Ténébreuse. Une magie noire les enveloppa, Lily et elle, avant d'exploser dans un flash de lumière blanche. Ils ne restaient plus que les ruines fumantes du village et la famille d'Emma, abandonnée sans le moindre remord.

* * *

Lily eut un étourdissement et se rattrapa à l'épaule d'Emma. Elle se laissa tomber sur ce lit spartiate et porta ses mains à sa jambe. Elle grogna de douleur. La Ténébreuse était absorbée par ses réflexions.

Regina apparut dans la pièce, sans s'annoncer. La réticence qu'avait eu le dragon à poser sa patte à terre était un indice qui ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- « Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, commenta-t-elle.

\- Va t'en, gronda Emma.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une blessure anodine. »

Lily leva les yeux vers Emma qui continuait de lui faire face et de délibérément tourner le dos à Regina. L'inquiétude craquelait son masque meurtrier. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Regina, la Mairesse de Storybrooke faisait face à la Ténébreuse, implacable et sans cœur.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?, interrogea Emma.

\- Elle est sous les effets d'un puissant poison. Le venin d'un dragon est extrêmement puissant mais Gold doit avoir un antidote. Si tu nous suis à Storbrooke, nous pourrons la soigner. »

Emma et Regina se toisèrent comme des chiens de faïence. La brune soutint son regard perçant.

\- « J'ai toujours su quand tu mentais, déclara platement Emma. Il n'y a pas d'antidote.

\- Si tu ne la ramènes pas à Storybrooke, tu la condamnes, rétorqua Regina.

\- Il n'y a pas plus d'antidote là-bas qu'il n'y en a ici. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Pourtant tu as bien l'air d'avoir besoin d'elle, sinon pourquoi t'encombrer avec ce boulet à tes pieds ? pointa Regina.

\- Sors d'ici. »

C'était la dernière fois qu'Emma la priait de s'exécuter. Elle repoussa Regina au loin, la happant de nouveau de sa magie pour la faire disparaître loin de ce petit havre de quiétude taillé dans la roche.

Lily regarda l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage d'Emma. Le masque de la Ténébreuse laissait encore transparaitre un peu d'humanité et Lily était une des privilégiés à qui il était donné de le voir.

« Je vais mourir ? » demanda Lily de but en blanc.

Un sourire fugace illumina le visage d'Emma avant d'être caché derrière son masque impassible.

\- « Tu ne vas pas mourir, assura Emma.

\- Pourtant c'est pas le discours de _Crazy Queen_...

\- Je suis plus forte que tous les Ténébreux qui m'ont précédée. » fit-elle valoir.

Emma espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait raison. Elle faisait passer son espoir pour une vérité, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, demanda Lily piquée par la curiosité.

\- Je pense que le venin de ton père tue ton cœur à petit feu. J'ai de la magie blanche et en étant le fruit du True Love de mes parents, ma magie est plus forte encore.

\- Ça me dit toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire. »

Emma s'agenouilla près du lit de pierre. Elle prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et en apprécia la chaleur. Le cœur du dragon battit douloureusement, le venin influent dans la chair. Sa vision se troubla légèrement puis la douleur passa.

\- « Tu as un peu de ma noirceur en toi, poursuivit Emma l'air grave. Je pense que ton corps pourrait accepter mon cœur.

\- Ton cœur ?, répéta Lily, incrédule. Comment ce serait possible ?

\- Avec la magie, naturellement, sourit la Ténébreuse.

\- Mais tu pourras vivre ?

\- Je garderai la moitié » assura Emma.

La Ténébreuse lâcha la main de Lily et posa sa main sur son propre cœur. Lily regarda la main blanche d'Emma traverser le cuir et s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. La respiration d'Emma devenait de plus en plus lente et son visage laissait voir la concentration que nécessitait une telle tâche. La main de la Ténébreuse trouva le cœur d'Emma et s'y agrippa. Les serres se refermèrent autour de l'organe. Emma en eut le souffle coupé. Elle sentit sa vie battre entre ses doigts. Elleferma les yeux et entreprit de sortir son cœur. Au moment de le sortir, son cœur exprima son refus. La Ténébreuse étreignit l'organe plus fermement. Emma serra les dents.

Le cœur de la Sauveuse ne pouvait être retiré mais le pouvoir de la Ténébreuse est une force que nul ne saurait entraver. Les forces sont égales et diamétralement opposées mais concentrée au sein du même être. Seule la volonté du propriétaire ferait pencher la balance et Emma désirait ardemment s'arracher le cœur.

La main de la Ténébreuse ressortit enfin de sa poitrine, tenant l'organe d'un rouge brillant. On entendait ses battements anarchiques. Il était gros comme son poing et les ténèbres s'étaient tissées sur la moitié de ce dernier. Une parcelle de son cœur suintait la noirceur qui l'imbibait. L'autre moitié restait encore d'un rouge intense et pur. La Ténébreuse posa son regard impassible sur l'organe qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses doigts. Emma déglutit puis leva les yeux vers Lily.

\- « Ça va ? Demanda cette dernière avec une inquiétude palpable.

\- Ce qui compte c'est que toi tu iras mieux. », souffla la Ténébreuse.

Emma attrapa son cœur à deux mains entreprit de le torde. Elle tira. L'organe se craquela, grinça puis céda finalement. Emma grogna de douleur. Le cœur se scinda en deux comme un fruit : d'un coté, elle tenait le morceau qui demeurait non souillé par la noirceur de l'autre, elle tenait la partie gorgée du poison du ténèbres.

Les traits d'Emma se firent moins froids, plus colorés. Son visage se fit hésitant, inquiet. Ses cheveux dorèrent presque à l'ombrage de la grotte. Lily sentit l'inquiétude l'assaillir. Elle savait que ceci n'était pas de bon augure. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à reconnaître une situation à problème.

\- « Tu es sûre que tu ne risques rien ?

\- Si tu ne me laisses pas faire, tu risques de mourir.

\- Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ?

\- Je resterai la même, assura Emma dans un sourire engageant. Je vais te faire dormir, ce sera moins douloureux. »

En un battement de cil, Lily tomba endormie sur le lit. Emma prit le fragment de cœur rouge avec délicatesse. Elle ne serait jamais le True Love de Lily méritait mais elle espérait tout de même pouvoir lui faire ce cadeau qui la sauverait. C'était le seul espoir qui lui restait.

Emma caressa la joue de Lily puis posa le cœur sur sa poitrine. Elle appuya doucement de la paume de sa main et le cœur plongea pour trouver sa place au sein de ce nouveau corps qui lui était attribué. Il remplacerait le cœur malade qui était sur le point de s'éteindre à tout instant.

« On t'a donné le pire, je t'offre le meilleur que je puisse te donner. » souffla Emma.

Emma savait qu'elle se serait plus jamais la même. Elle ne savait même pas si son sacrifice serait salvateur. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de Lily, un baiser dont elle ne se souviendrait jamais. La Ténébreuse arracha le collier de Lily et s'en para. Elle l'attacha autour de son cou et laissa le pendentif geler contre sa peau.

Emma se leva. Ses doigts se refermèrent comme des serres autour de la moitié de son cœur qui lui revenait. Elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine et le remit à sa place. Ce charbon battant de ténèbres retrouva sa maison de noirceur. Emma sentit le venin la consumer complètement. Ses cheveux gelèrent dans une blancheur terrifiante. Ses lèvre fines pâlirent et devinrent aussi froides que celles d'un cadavre. Elle perdait tout ce qui faisait son humanité, tout ce qui la définissait en tant qu'Emma. Sa peau se figea dans une pâleur morbide. Seuls ses yeux avait gardé une teinte d'un vert pâle.

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir et opaque, laissant Lily derrière elle. Emma était morte, il ne restait que la Ténébreuse désormais.

* * *

Elle en avait assez de jouer. Maintenant qu'elle avait saigné sa proie et qu'elle la voyait agoniser, elle ne souhaitait que la mise à mort. Sa rage obscurcissait ses capacités et elle atterrit près d'Arthur sans pour autant l'avoir à sa portée. Elle désirait ardemment le décapiter, le voir se vider de son sang et suffoquer en implorant sa clémence dans un dernier soupir déchirant.

La Ténébreuse débusqua le roi de Camelot qui espérait naïvement lui échapper en se terrant dans une ruine. La nature fana à ses pieds. La végétation avait repris ses droits sur cette construction humaine. L'herbe pourrit et devint poussière. Son souffle faisait s'effriter les pierres des décombres qui avaient pourtant résisté au temps.

Son regard assassin prit rapidement connaissance de la concoction que préparait Arthur. Elle ne s'en soucia guère, s'estimant invincible. Au sol, Arthur avait dessiné un pentacle. A chaque pointe de l'étoile, se trouvait un ingrédient fondamental à l'exécution du sort.

\- « Tu as peut-être détruit mon royaume mais je peux occire le mal que tu renfermes, proclama Arthur avec assurance.

\- Tu penses pouvoir t'emparer de la dague avant moi ?, se moqua la Ténébreuse. Remonter le temps ne te servira à rien.

\- Je vais tâcher d'effacer ta naissance. » corrigea le roi d'un air décidé.

Réflexion faite, cela aurait été un gâchis immense de le tuer maintenant. Il était arrogant et le faire plier serait d'autant plus jouissif. Un sourire machiavélique étira la bouche de la Ténébreuse. Elle plia deux doigts d'un geste nonchalant et le roi geignit. Son bras se tordit indépendamment de sa volonté et forma un angle inquiétant. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, songeuse. Elle se pinça les lèvres et réitéra son geste, avec la même légèreté désintéressée. On entendit distinctement le bras sauter de l'articulation. Arthur serra les dents et une lueur dorée jaillit dans ses prunelles.

Cette conversation promettait d'être on ne peut plus plaisante.

* * *

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et essaya de l'attraper. Le sien était mort et la moitié qu'Emma lui avait offerte prenait doucement son rôle. Les ténèbres qui emplissaient la chair de Lily accueillir le cœur de la Ténébreuse à bras ouverts, reconnaissant leur possesseur originel. Cependant, sa poitrine était douloureuse. Lily respirait difficilement. Elle avait chaud et le cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine.

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'or. Si son corps avait des difficultés à contenir la noirceur de la Ténébreuse, peut-être que son corps de dragon pourrait y parvenir. Elle se leva et rejoignit la sortie de la caverne en titubant. L'air était plus frais et plus respirable. Le vent embrassait son visage.

Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa vision était plus aiguisée, ses sens plus sensibles. Elle déploya ses ailes et ralentit sa chute. Elle griffa le sol terreux de ses pattes crochues et replia soigneusement ses ailes dans son dos. Elle rugit de douleur et porta une patte à sa poitrine. Elle essaya de gratter ses écailles, espérant se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur et le retirer de sa poitrine. Ses écailles étaient plus épaisses, plus dures. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'atteindre et espérer apaiser ses tourments. Le pouvoir d'Emma la protégeait mais le mal était déjà en elle.

A l'ombrage des arbres, Regina observa le dragon noir se débattre contre lui-même. Quand elle estima que la bête était devenue assez calme, elle s'approcha de Lily. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration, promettant de cracher des flammes.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. » lui conseilla Regina.

Elles se jaugèrent puis Lily ouvrit la gueule, laissant de la fumée filer entre ses crocs aiguisés.

« Je sais qu'Emma essaye de t'aider mais elle te condamne. Ton corps ne peut pas supporter la magie de la Ténébreuse. »

Lily rugit, déchirant l'air d'un cri strident et rageur. Le dragon trépigna et son corps heurta quelques arbres qui étaient sur son chemin. Elle savait que ce qui la consumait était la noirceur qui imprégnait Emma mais elle refusait d'affronter cette réalité. Son propre cœur était mort, empoisonné par le venin du roi Arthur, elle ne pouvait pas songer à se séparer de celui d'Emma qui la maintenait en vie.

Regina regarda ce colosse d'écailles tenter de trouver un échappatoire. Elle n'avait pas assez de magie pour ôter le cœur d'Emma du corps de Lily. Elle concevait à peine qu'Emma ait pu se l'arracher. Par quel miracle y était-elle parvenue ?

* * *

La Ténébreuse sentait l'autre moitié de son cœur faiblir. Elle percevait les battements se faire plus lents, plus rares. Ses yeux devinrent d'un noir d'encre, assombris par la rage du désespoir.

\- « Vous avez tué Lily, annonça Emma.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, sourit Arthur dans un regain de confiance. Ce n'était qu'une bâtarde qui n'a pas su estimer la chance que je lui offrais. »

Le rictus d'Emma devint plus inquiétant encore. La cruauté déchirait son visage angélique.

\- « Vous allez comprendre votre chance quand j'aurais planté la dague dans votre cœur.

\- Cela ne sera pas. »

Arthur avait un bras ankylosé, devenu bleu et douloureux. Un des os de son bras avait percé sa peau et son sang goutait à ses pieds. Cependant il demeurait toujours au centre du pentacle, en dépit de la torture que la Ténébreuse lui infligeait. Aux extrémités de l'étoile tracée dans le sol, il y avait l'innocence pure incarnée par un nourrisson, le courage symbolisé par un arc dont les branches avaient été sculptées par de petits motifs, un cœur rougeâtre et noir encore battant de l'amour, la sagesse du chapeau de Merlin.

Le dernier ingrédient et non des moindres était la volonté, l'inébranlable désir de lancer le sort et de le mener à sa fin. Arthur profitait que la Ténébreuse soit occupée à le torturer. C'était une habile diversion qui serait payante. La magie du roi s'infiltrait doucement dans le tracé du pentacle, scellant le destin.

* * *

Regina tentait de persuader Lily de se calmer. La brune leva ses paumes et tenta de figer l'existence du dragon dans un sommeil profond durant lequel sa vie serait conservée. Sa magie glissait sur les écailles, sans affecter le dragon. Lily dodelinait de la tête et un râle plaintif raisonna à travers la forêt.

« Calme-toi, bon sang !, s'énerva Regina. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! »

Mais Lily n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Elle défia Regina et montra ses crocs, menaçant de la happer. Puis son cœur manqua un battement, puis un second. Elle chancela puis s'effondra finalement, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Les arbres tremblèrent puis le silence régna. Regina s'approcha et posa sa main sur le crâne écailleux de la bête. Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne parvenait pas sentit la vie sous ses doigts.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir, s'affola Regina. Tu ne peux pas mourir. »

Aucun souffle de vie animait le corps d'écailles. Regina devinait le fléau que signait cette fin. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé à la mort de Daniel, il en serait de même pour Emma. Le dragon s'était éteint et si la Ténébreuse n'avait pu le sauver de son sombre dessein, nul ne le pourrait. Il n'y avait plus ni lumière, ni espoir. Le dernier qui leur restait venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

* * *

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement, soupira de tristesse puis se remit à battre avec ferveur et colère. Arthur sentit son heure arrivée et insuffla ses dernière forces pour créer le vortex. Une tornade d'une fumée sirupeuse, de rouge et de nacre s'éleva du pentacle. Elle tournoya avec force, faisant coucher les arbres qui se trouvaient dans son périmètre.

Le soulagement et la victoire éclairèrent le visage du roi qui se détendit enfin, assuré de son succès. La mâchoire d'Emma se crispa. Il lui avait retiré Lily, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Il ne méritait pas de lui survivre.

Emma dégaina sa dague. Elle la jeta en direction du vortex. L'arme de la Ténébreuse s'enfonça dans le cœur de la tornade. Le cyclone du pentacle eut le souffle coupé. Le temps s'était arrêté, contenu par la puissance de la dague flammée. Puis une vague de magma sombre explosa et teinta la réalité. Tout se perdit dans les ténèbres, Arthur, Emma, Camelot, le monde.

* * *

La magie de la nouvelle Ténébreuse s'engluait autour de la ligne du temps. Elle en rongeait certains évènements, les dévoraient et les effaçaient. Si sa magie affectait le passé, elle influençait aussi l'avenir. Le nouveau dessein de Camelot rencontrait celui du passé du Storybrooke. Les deux villes rejetèrent leur identité singulière pour fusionner. Storybrooke incorpora la ville d'Arthur à son tracé.

Emma cligna des yeux. Elle chercha Arthur d'un œil belliqueux. Elle serra les poings. Un long manteau noir la couvrait et tranchait avec la bancheur de son visage, rendu sévère par un chignon serré. Elle esquissa quelques pas. Ses talons claquèrent sur le bitume. Les pans de son long manteau noir voletèrent derrière elle, lui conférant un aspect aussi surnaturel qu'inquiétant. La ville paraissait déserte mais la Ténébreuse soupçonnait les habitants de se terrer dans leurs demeures.

Elle déambula dans la rue principale, se forçant à contenir sa magie et sa fureur qui la prenaient au cœur. Elle parcourut les habitations d'un regard sombre et décidé. Elle reconnut sa coccinelle jaune qui l'attendait patiemment devant le Granny's, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais ce qui retint son attention, c'est l'homme qui se trouvait à proximité. Hook était vêtu de son sempiternel manteau de cuir noir. En cela, le sort les avait assorti. Il croisa son regard et ne sut comment réagir. Emma esquissa un sourire et décida de modifier son apparence, au moins le temps de s'assurer son soutien.

Elle fit un pas et ses bottes noires pointues à talons hauts se firent à bout ronds. La talon diminua et s'épaissit, assurant une nouvelle stabilité. Le cuir noir qui couvrait ses jambes devint un jean bleu. Son long manteau raccourcit pour vira à l'écarlate, se faisant aussi rouge que le sang. Son chignon tomba et libéra sa chevelure. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent la dorure qu'ils avaient de nature. Son visage cireux et blanc retrouva une teinte rosée, ce qui la rendit plus humaine.

La Ténébreuse savait qu'en l'absence de la dague, elle serait assujettie au premier qui s'en emparerait. Aussi, elle estima pertinent de se faire un allier. Elle savait que l'amour pouvait être redoutable si l'on savait l'utiliser. Elle jeta son dévolu sur le capitaine, certaine de le charmer.

\- « Hey, Killian, ça va ?, lui demanda-elle d'une voix enjouée.

\- Swan... »

Son apparence était plus chaleureuse mais ses traits restaient tirés et ne parvenaient à chasser pleinement la raideur de la Ténébreuse de son apparence. Son regard demeurait d'un vert pale, d'une froideur figée que nulle émotion ne parvenait à adoucir.

« Tu m'as manquée. » feignit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Killian demeurait méfiant mais Emma savait comment s'attirer sa sympathie. Elle s'approcha, se faisant lascive et séductrice. Elle attrapa Hook par le col de son manteau et l'attira vers elle. Son visage effleura le sien. Elle sentit son souffle contre sa peau. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur son cou, caressa sa clavicule du bout de ses doigts froids. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et susurra :

\- « Tu es devenu gentil et je suis devenue méchante, quelle ironie.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

\- Je doute que tu sois réellement si gentil. » commenta-t-elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et l'énergie qu'elle avait mise pour le séduire se fana aussitôt. Elle reprit sa véritable apparence, effaça Emma pour n'être que la Ténébreuse. Sa peau diaphane brillait sous les rayons de Storybrooke.

« Je t'aimais beaucoup quand tu étais méchant, confia-t-elle. Si tu redevenais celui que tu étais, nous pourrions être ensemble, comme avant. »

Elle perçut l'hésitation dans son regard. Son sourire se fit sincère quoique toujours inquiétant. Sur la poitrine de la Ténébreuse, près de son cœur, le pendentif de Lily tombait sur sa peau. L'éclat de coquille noire lui rappelait le nouvel objectif qu'elle s'était fixée : abattre le roi Arthur.

« Si Arthur met la main sur ma dague, je serais à sa merci, souffla Emma. J'ai besoin que tu la reprenne avant lui. »

Elle restait ferme mais une faiblesse dans sa voix laissait transparaitre une demande presque plaintive. Elle flatta son égo, arguant que la puissante Ténébreuse ne pourrait pas survivre s'il n'était pas celui qui s'emparait de la dague.

 _Le rouge gouttera de l'argent_

 _Jusqu'à la lie du calice,_

 _il perdurera à travers le temps._

La Ténébreuse retrouvait la dague et une fois qu'elle l'aurait de nouveau en sa possession, elle pourrait réaliser son souhait le plus cher, tendre vers un Graal plus précieux que toutes les richesses : venger Lily et tuer le roi Arthur.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je m'inspire du mythe de Castor et Pollux pour le lien Emma/Lily.**

 **Le Trône Périlleux est un siège de la Table Ronde réservé au chevalier qui ramènera le Graal.**


End file.
